


悠长假期 番外（一）

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933
Summary: 甜甜的车来了。





	悠长假期 番外（一）

盛夏里的阳光正好，透过白色的窗帘照进来直接撒在还在沉睡中的脸上，白宇连着翻了几个身都没有躲过阳光的追逐，他一边嘴里咕哝着“哥哥” 一边把手摸向旁边，发觉床铺是冷的，才终于不情不愿地睁开惺忪的睡眼。

白宇摸过手机看了眼时间，7点刚过一点，龙哥这么早已经起来做早饭了吗？他裹了件睡袍，随便洗了把脸，任头上的呆毛还挺立晃动着，便急不可待地下了楼，满心以为肯定能在厨房里捕获恋人的身影，不成想楼下也是空荡荡一片。已经习惯了每天跟他哥腻歪在一起的人突然心里就空落落的，一边加快脚步一边呼唤：“哥哥，龙哥，你在哪里？” 喊了几声没得到回应，连下楼的脚步都略显凌乱。

白宇在楼下客厅和洗衣房找了一圈没找到人，又急匆匆跑到室外的回廊上，目光顺着庭院搜寻，嘴上忍不住喃喃：“去哪里了。”

“小白？你怎么起来了？” 朱一龙听到白宇的声音，忙从小菜地里起身，由于这段时间小菜地长势喜人，人蹲在田地里干活，不仔细看还挺难发觉。

终于发现了朱一龙的身影，白宇不管不顾地光着脚就往小菜地走，朱一龙生怕他割了脚也赶紧快步出了菜地迎了过去，刚一到身前，腰就被一把搂住，白宇像只黏人的猫一样蹭了上来。

“等一下小白! 我身上脏。” 朱一龙因为身上沾满菜地里的露水和灰尘，手上也都是泥，怕把白宇弄脏只能高举双手向后仰着, 白宇却抱着不肯撒手，也不管他龙哥脸上是不是有泥就亲了上去，一边还嘟囔着：“一睁开眼睛你就不见了，我楼下找了一圈都没找到，还想着你去哪儿了。”

朱一龙一边躲一边被他胡茬弄的发痒，呵呵呵地笑着说：“我想趁着太阳还没升起来打理一下菜地，否则9点一过太阳就毒辣了，你先别亲我，你等我进去洗一洗。”

白宇终于撒了手，改成拽着他哥往屋里走，光着的脚丫子踩在草地上被几株略显蓬勃的杂草搔刮的有点泛红，朱一龙赶紧弯下腰冲白宇招招手说：“过来，我背着你。”

“能行吗？” 白宇有点犹豫，虽然之前也背过，但是后来他知道龙哥如果累着了偶尔会犯腰疼的毛病就再没敢乱来过，毕竟自己的男人要自己疼。

“当然行，就这么点儿路，上来。” 朱一龙笑着看了白宇一眼，坚定地又招招手让他过来。

白宇小心谨慎地趴在后背上，刚一趴好就被颠了一下双脚离地，他本能的用腿夹住对方的腰，刚好方便朱一龙顺势托住他的腿窝，一步一步朝屋里走去。

“你怎么喂多少都喂不胖啊，还是这么瘦，一点重量都没有。” 朱一龙边走边说。

白宇脑袋搭在朱一龙后颈上，轻笑着说：“太夸张了，好歹也有130多斤呢，怎么就没重量了。”

菜园距离屋子其实不算远，两句话的功夫就到了回廊底下，朱一龙轻轻把白宇放在地上，在屋外的小水池边洗了手，又拿过一条干净的毛巾打湿，托着白宇的脚帮他擦脚底.

醒来以后就急着找人的白宇只裹了件轻薄的睡袍，带子本来就系得不紧，再加上一路上被背着蹭过的痕迹，这会儿睡袍只能算将将挂在身上，胸口露出一大片，因为一只脚被托在手里，两襟也朝两边滑去，衣襟下的莹白腿//根若隐若现，朱一龙就着这个姿势抬头在大腿根吻了一下，引得白宇哼哼了两声便没有再进一步的动作，他站起身来拍了一下白宇的屁股，笑着说：“进去穿好衣服，一大早就勾//引我.” 

“勾//引有什么用？你不是也不上钩.” 白宇假意不满的咕哝着，但还是低头拢了拢衣襟。

瞅着那人后脑勺上翘起的几根小呆毛，朱一龙忍不住像撸猫一样伸手上去撸了两把，然后才呵呵笑着说：“想干嘛都得先吃饱，否则某个人做到一半喊胃疼，最后折腾的还是我。”

白宇傲娇的哼了一声，就又光着脚回了卧室。这回倒没急着换衣服下楼，反正人已经找到了，而且亲也亲了抱也抱了，心又稳稳地落回胸口，于是把自己又重新摔进大床里，抱住朱一龙的枕头又迷糊了过去。

朱一龙端着早饭上楼后就看见这样一幅景象，某人趴在床上曲起一条腿，睡袍蹭得刚刚够盖住屁股，手里还抱着一只枕头把脸整个埋进去，阳光照得睡着的侧脸笼着一层柔光，走近了还能听见点轻微的鼾声。朱一龙站在床边忍了又忍，终于还是把早饭放到床头柜上，自己也爬上床躺在白宇旁边，一只手顺着翻起的睡袍底边摸了进去，隔着内裤揉了揉白宇挺翘的屁//股，又改伸到前面去作怪。

小小白很快就在他有技巧的抚弄下颤巍巍抬起了头，睡梦中的人不安稳的扭了扭腰，下意识地把自己往前送，鼻腔哼出一声“嗯”的短音阶带着几分难以掩藏的欲//望。

内裤被从腿上退了下来，朱一龙顺着他的腿根一路吻到臀尖，情难自制地掰开臀缝把舌头挤了进去，因为还含着昨晚上过的消炎药，白宇的穴口此刻仍然湿润柔软，灵活的舌头稍一用力就探了进去，在离出口不远的地方浅浅地戳刺着。俩人这次买的润滑药膏非常好用，没有润滑液那么粘腻，药膏在里面非常容易被乳化，而且还能被小穴吸收一部分，不光有消炎化瘀的作用，还有一股好闻的淡淡玫瑰味，朱一龙一边戳刺一边不停地用舌头舔弄内壁，再顺便送一些口水进去让小穴变得更湿润。

白宇被柔软又灵活的舌头操弄的浑身酥麻，伺候不到的小穴深处却又饥渴难耐，他不自觉弓起腰身随着戳刺摇晃，想把入侵的异物吞的更深一点。

"唔，哥哥...."白宇并没有醒过来，完全是睡梦中的无意识呢喃。

朱一龙撤出舌头，抬起头看看还在熟睡的白宇，忍不住觉得就这样操弄一下睡美人也挺好。他解开裤子，释放出自己早已经硬的不行的东西，轻手轻脚地捞起白宇的窄腰，把他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，然后缓缓地扶着坚硬的器物顶了进去，小穴早已经熟悉了他的形状，最粗大的头部进去后柱身就进得更加容易了，他怕把白宇弄醒，所以动作都是极尽温柔，抽出半根再顶进去半根，前端擦着白宇的前列腺走，没敢狠撞那一点。

可饶是他如此温柔，还是把人给弄醒了。白宇睡梦中只觉得自己彷佛飘在海上，身体控制不住的飘来荡去，里面舒爽的不行却又偏偏觉得缺了点什么没有那么够劲儿，他用手肘略撑起上半身，眨着一双氤氲着雾气的眼睛回过头去看朱一龙。

“小白...” 朱一龙低哑而饱含情欲的声音，在发现睡美人醒过来的一瞬间就呼唤出声，随之而来的是凶猛异常的进攻，温柔的海浪瞬间就化成了狂风骤雨。

“啊....哥哥...轻点儿...." 刚刚还觉得不够劲儿的人，这会儿又觉得自己像一艘海上航行的小破船，随时可能被暴风雨撞散架。

白宇的腰身细窄，屁股挺翘，两边凹下去的腰窝被朱一龙死死地卡在手里，随着抽插顶弄的动作一前一后的摇晃着。

”嗯...小白，你里面好热。” 柔润又紧致的窄穴紧紧包裹着朱一龙的粗大，每肏深一点它就生出些阻力推拒，待到要撤退时它又春风化雨的不舍挽留，慢慢地柔软的内壁被磨出了水，一退一进间肉棒就彷佛在水中搅拌，发出让人脸红心跳的声音。

“唔....哥哥...让我看看你的脸。” 白宇膝盖朝前挪了挪，挣扎着想翻过身来，才爬出去没几步，就被一双攥牢了腰窝的大手拖了回来。

“别动！” 朱一龙停下动作，一手抓住白宇的右脚小心地从身前绕过，白宇也配合的翻动身体变换左脚的位置，小穴就这样以肉刃为支点磨着它旋转了一圈，怪异地摩擦方式让两个人都忍不住呻吟了一声，朱一龙等不及白宇调整好姿势就托着他两条腿大开大合地操干起来，一次比一次深的顶撞让白宇连呻吟都被撞的变了调，不断被照顾地敏感点带来一波又一波的快感直冲大脑，他呜咽着任眼角泛红，任生理性泪水模糊双眼，却不肯闭上眼睛享受，偏要盯着他哥同样眼角绯红意乱情迷地脸。

“哥哥，亲我“ 白宇腹肌用力，略抬起上半身伸长了手去够朱一龙的脖子，朱一龙抓住他的手稍一用力就把人直接从床上拽了起来，两人贴住上身极尽缠绵的交换一个吻，一旦换到这个姿势，主动权就交到了白宇手上，他挺动着腰部自己寻着能让自己舒服的角度，又酸胀又酥麻的快感自尾椎骨一路攀升至脊椎，激得他忍不住仰起纤长的脖颈不断换气。

朱一龙扶住他不停扭动的臀部和腰，嘴唇顺着他的下巴一路吻到喉结，在锁骨处吮出一个又一个的红痕，胸前的两点也被好好地照顾到，舌尖围着粉嫩挺立的小红点不断吮吸逗弄，偶尔坏心眼地用牙齿磨一磨，就能换来白宇的一声粗喘。

”哥....." 他用沙哑地嗓音拖着尾音，像海妖的动听歌唱诱人深入海底，不消细说朱一龙就知道他这软糯粘腻地尾音是在恳求自己狠狠操弄，他的小白是个好演员，一个眼神一个动作，甚至半句留白的台词就能把他想要的都传达给你，朱一龙只觉得自己此刻就是被海妖摄了心魂的献祭者，甘愿为他灵肉消弭。

"啊....啊...." 高高被托起的臀肉再重重地被放下，重力引导着阴茎越插越深，白宇除了下面被干的爽快，自己的那根也随着动作不停蹭在朱一龙的小腹上，上下被夹击的快感让他只能扯开喉咙嘶哑地呼喊，“哥哥，我不行了，我要射了！”

“射吧，小白。”朱一龙含住白宇嘴唇，搂紧他的腰又快速抽插了十来下，次次都把硕大的顶部抵在那个敏感点上，终于怀里的人一阵呜咽颤抖肉穴狠狠地收缩了起来，朱一龙逆着这股绞紧的力量拼命进到更深处，低吼了一声也一起释放了出来。

晨光里满布汗水的两具肉体紧紧相拥，像要把对方揉进自己的身体，粗重的喘息声过了好久才有所缓解，渐渐从失神状态中缓过来的两人相视一笑，急切地寻着对方的嘴唇又饥渴的吻在了一起。

比起做爱，两个人都更喜欢做完后的温存时间，搂着对方耳鬓厮磨，把刚刚的抵死缠绵都化成温柔缱绻，时间好像突然就被调慢了速度，他们彷佛已经这样爱了彼此几万几万年。

白宇低哑着嗓子问：“哥哥，你说等咱俩都老了，做也做不动了怎么办啊？”

朱一龙轻轻一笑说：“那不是正好，咱俩就有更多时间干别的事情，在北京城的中心买个四合院，早上我做早饭，你出门去遛鸟，等你回来了咱们就开饭，饭后骑着自行车围着故宫转一圈，回来睡个午觉，醒了再打几把游戏，晚上就支个小桌在院子里吃饭，到时候我肯定好好养养你的胃，把你喂得变成个白胖白胖的老头，夜里你要是想要了，我就用嘴用手帮你，然后再给你唱歌哄你睡觉。”

白宇听着听着就傻呵呵地笑出来，说：“我才不遛鸟呢，现在还有几个北京大爷遛鸟，你电影看多了吧，到时候我也退休了，不怕被人认出来，早上我陪你去逛早市逛菜场，回来坐在小院里择菜，你给我多做几个下酒小菜，我就坐在院子里吃吃喝喝逗猫逗狗，晚上嘛，偶尔用用后面应该也没事，你就多费费心帮我开拓开拓，只是做的时候温柔一点，念及我年纪大了别往死里弄。” 说到后面白宇自己先红了脸，只能插科打诨地哈哈一笑想蒙混过关。

朱一龙搂住他的脑袋狠狠揉了几把他的头发，低笑着凑到耳边轻声说：“别撩我，想等着老了用你就得可持续发展。”

明天能不能可持续发展不知道，反正今天是不能了，白宇在被按倒之前嗷呜一声说：“朱老头，你先让我吃饭。”


End file.
